


Beauty Boat

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request on Tumblr: Hey babe! Can you write a Bellamy x reader in season 1 where Bellamy is in denial he has feelings for Y/N so Jasper and Monty try to flirt with Y/N to get Bellamy to admit it? Thanks! 💕 💕
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: the 100





	Beauty Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request that I originally posted on Tumblr and I thought i'd share here! Just copied and pasted.
> 
>   
> A/N: So I know I’m supposed to be writing my next part of the Virago series but I saw  
> this request and so many ideas popped in my head, I just had to write it. I based it off 01x08 “Day Trip” because I thought the scene with Jasper and Monty worked perfectly. This was honestly longer than I expected but not as long as I wanted. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I wrote! 
> 
> Word Count: 1.4k

~Bellamy’s POV~

Bellamy is going around camp making sure the delinquents are following his orders and making sure the camp is functioning. He checks up on Mony and Jasper who are bagging some nuts for rationing. 

“Hey, make as many as you can. We’re gonna need a lot,” Bellamy says making his way over to the best friends.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Monty responds gesturing to the pile they have yet to crack open and bag.

“Well just try to be quick. Clarke and I are about to leave the camp and we need rations,” He responds sternly. 

“Yo, Bellamy. There’s your girl,” Jasper chuckles taking notice of Y/N walking through the camp.

“She’s not my girl,” Bellamy states.

“Oh come on, it’s so obvious you have feelings towards her. Just admit it.” Monty chimes in.

“I don’t. I respect her that’s all,” Bellamy brushes off what Monty just says. He continues to check the rations that they put together trying to just ignore their comments.

“Well, if you aren’t gonna jump on that beauty boat then I will. You in Monty?” Jasper says and looks over to Monty with a smile. They knew what they needed to do to get Bellamy to finally admit his feelings for Y/N.

“Hey! Y/N!” Monty yells to Y/N.

“Monty!” Bellamy whisper yells. 

~Y/N’s POV~

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” You ask the best friends and Bellamy.

“Just putting together some rations of nuts. Care to help?” Monty explains.

“Don’t mind if I do. How are you, Bellamy?” You ask.

“I-- uhhh, am good. You?” He responds.

“Good, hows everything going on in the camp?” 

“Fine. Speaking of, I gotta make sure no one is umm slacking,” Bellamy walks off to some other kids in the camp.

You turn to the best friends, “That was...weird. So, what can I help with?” You ask.

“Well, could you smash open the nuts? While Monty and I sort and bag?” Jasper sees if you’re open to it.

You take a handful of uncracked nuts and set them in front of you, “Hey, Y/N check this out,” Monty taps your arm. You turn to him and see him holding a nut and Jasper with his mouth open. Monty tosses the nut and it lands in Jasper’s mouth. The two best friends high five themselves, their little thing they do.

“Nice! Hey,” You say and open your mouth to see if you can catch one. Jasper picks up a nut and tosses it, you catch it in your mouth. Before you could even chew, Monty tosses another one and you catch it again.

“You guys are lucky that I have fast reflexes,” You all laugh as you point your finger between them. Bellamy notices you guys but just shrugs it off as you guys bonding as friends. Little did he know Jasper and Monty have ulterior motives.

You start to pick up nuts and put them in front of you to start opening. You try to smash the rock onto the nut to crack it open, but it just doesn’t happen. Monty notices that Bellamy is coming out of the Dropship and looks like he’s about to leave. He nudges Jasper so he can try to get Bellamy to notice them.

“Hey, having trouble?” Jasper asks noticing you haven’t opened one yet.

“Uhhh, yeh. How did you do this?” You ask back. Jasper notices Bellamy on his way over with Clarke.

“Uhh, here,” Jasper moves behind you. He puts his arms around you and his hands on yours, making sure that Bellamy noticed. 

“So, for me, it took a couple of tries. But the best way to crack it open is to hold the nut so this line is straight up. Then you take the rock,” Jasper puts his hand on top of yours which is on the rock and raises both of your hands together. “And use all your force to smash it,” He then forces both of your hands down to smash the nut.

“You guys make a good team,” Monty adds as he notices Bellamy getting a bit uncomfortable. 

“Well there’s nothing better than teamwork while smashing some nuts open,” You say. Jasper and Monty both let out a small snorty laugh as you hit both of their arms playfully. “Not that kind of nut smashing,” You glare at them shaking your head before letting out a snorty laugh yourself. 

“Come on, that is not one you could escape. Plus. That one was amazing just like you,” Jasper tilts his head at the innuendo that you just made while also trying to get Bellamy even more bothered. You smile and look down at the complement Jasper just made about you.

“I think you’re pretty amazing too,” He smiles back at you. Bellamy just walks past you guys with Clarke and grab some rations.

~Bellamy’s POV~

“You seem pretty bothered at what’s happening over there,” Clarke whispers to Bellamy gesturing to Y/N and Jasper flirting a bit.

“No, I’m not. I’m just trying to get out of here as fast as possible. We don’t want to get stuck out there,” Bellamy brushes it off.

“Really? Come on, even I can tell you have feelings for Y/N. You gotta tell her before someone else sweeps her up.” Clarke whispers back.

“Like Jasper and Monty? They’re all just really good friends. Plus I don’t really think she’s looking for anything.” Bellamy starts to walk away from the three as Clarke follows.

“Ok, you’re definitely bothered. If I didn’t know any better, it looks like you’re losing your chance to admit your feelings. We’re not leaving until you do,” Clarke points to Y/N and Jasper now singing and dancing around each other and then stands her ground.

Bellamy looks behind him to see the three laughing, singing, and dancing together, “Fine. Fine.” Bellamy puts up his hands and starts to walk over.

“Hey, Monty, Jasper can I talk to you guys?” Bellamy makes a come here gesture to them.

“Yeh, just keep opening those nuts. We’ll be right back,” Jasper says to Y/N before making their way to Bellamy.

“Alright, you guys win,” Bellamy whispers to the two best friends.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jasper smiles.

“Go get your girl,” Monty adds in.

~Y/N’s POV~

You continue to open the nuts, but still have to hit them a few times until the finally open. You see Bellamy as he makes his way over, “Hey, are you and Clarke about to head out?” You ask waving at Clarke behind him.

“Uhh, yeh. But before we do. I just wanted to tell you something,” Bellamy looks down as his voice gets quieter.

“What is it?” You ask as you set the rock down and lean against the makeshift table.

“I umm… I--I really think you’re great and are really amazing and handling things under pressure,” Bellamy starts.

“Uhhh… Thanks. I could say the same about you,” You respond in the silence. Bellamy looks behind him at Clarke and the two best friends, looking at him expecting him to admit his feelings. Bellamy turns back to you and takes your hands into his.

“It’s not just that. I would’ve never thought I’d meet someone as amazing as you down here and if I’m being really honest I have feelings for you, that I thought I’d never I would have for someone down here,” Bellamy stare into your eyes, hoping he didn’t ruin your friendship.

You look down and bite your bottom lip, “You’re pretty amazing yourself. I honestly couldn’t imagine life down here without you,” You respond looking back up at Bellamy and smile.

“Hey, you ready? We should go before it gets too late,” Clarke says coming up to the two of you.

“Uhhh, yeh. I just forgot to grab something,” Bellamy lets go of your hands and grabs another bag of rations next to you. 

He and Clarke start to walk away, “Bellamy!” You say catching up to them.

“Yeh?” He turns back to you.

“Don’t die out there,” You smile and kiss his cheek. 

“I won’t,” He smiles back and turns away to continue to walk out with Clarke.

You turn around to go back to the rations station. As soon as you turn around you catch Jasper and Monty doing their little high five thing, “What did you guys do?” You furrow your brows.

“What?” Jasper asks nonchalantly.

“You guys only do that little high five thing when something goes your way. So, what did you guys do?” You ask again mimicking the high five and then crossing your arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Monty says making his way back to the ration station. 

“You guys aren’t getting out of this one. I’m gonna find out,” You chuckle shaking your head and follow them to continue making bags of nuts.


End file.
